1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices and methods for practicing putting a golf ball, and more particularly, to such devices and methods that helps a player properly aim the ball and putter and determine if the putter returns to square when striking the ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Putters with large wide heads are popular today. Printed on the top surface of many putters is a reference line that is aligned with the head's center axis and perpendicular to the front face and used to properly aim the putter.
When putting, some golfers aim the ball at the cup. Typically, the golfer uses a ball with a reference centerline printed on the ball's surface that is longitudinally aligned with the target line to the cup. Typically, the golfer manually rotates the ball on the ground just prior to the putt so that the reference line is longitudinally aligned with the target line. Some golfers will align the reference line while standing directly over the ball and others will align the reference line while standing directly behind the ball. After the reference line on the golf ball has been properly aligned with the target line, the golfer then positions himself over the ball with the putter facing perpendicular to the reference line.
In order to properly execute a putt, the golfer must properly aim the putter at the desired target using the reference lines on the golf ball or on the putter. When the putter impacts the ball, the face of the putter should be aligned perpendicular with the target line. Like many physical activities, the acts of aiming the ball, aiming the putter at the target, and swinging the putter so that the putter head impacts the ball in a square position requires hundreds of hours of practice. In order to master these tasks, the golfer must continuously monitor the execution of these aspects of putting and take any corrective action or steps, if necessary, so that the desired outcome is obtained.
What is needed is a putting practice kit and training method that allows a user to practice aiming the ball, aiming the putter and returning with the putter head to a square position to the ball using his or her own putter.